Scar Angel
by Dobby123
Summary: Is it possible for one as beautiful as you to be so kind and forgiving? ? You don’t seem to be a fallen angel. But when I look at you, you looked as though you fallen from grace. My dear Scar Angel, I vow to take you back where you belong.
1. Chapter 1 Angel Wings

I'm putting all my stories of hold. Forgive me if you wanted to read my other stories. If you have complaints just tell me and I'll try to get another chapter for your story.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Is it possible for one as beautiful as you to be so kind and forgiving? To still smile even when the whole world seem to be against you. Why are you here my dear angel? You don't seem to be a fallen angel. But when I look at you, you looked as though you fallen from grace. Tell me my angel how you get those scars on your lovely. My dear Scar Angel, I vow to take you back where you belong. My lovely Scar Angel, I vow not to harm you physically, mentally, or emotionally, if I can help. My Scar Angel, I'm sorry that I'm not perfect like you are, but I will try my hardest to please you in ever way. My dearest Scar Angel, will you stay by my side forever?**_

Chapter 1 Dark Angel Wings

It hurts get them to stop. I can't scream no matter how hard I tried. I lost my voice and I can't see anymore. Everything is dark, there's no light, just voices just hideous disgusting voices. They laugh and cackle at my pain. They keep calling me their 'angel', but if I'm there angel why are they doing this to me? What have I done to them? I only made a chunin last week, I'm nothing special and I'm not their 'angel'. They got me mixed up with somebody else probably. Maybe it's a good thing because somebody else could've been suffering from this.

Still it hurts so much and the pain keeps traveling from every direction of my body. They say I'm so beautiful and they wish they could take me, but they don't want me to be not pure. So instead they'll just mark me with their knives so when they leave I'll remember who they are.

I lost count of days, they keep coming back. They say I'm beautiful, crafted by Gods hands themselves. With my dark skin, soft hair, smooth body, and milk chocolate eyes. Yes, they love me so much.

Finally, they told me that they caught wind that, my friends were coming to get me and they only had a few hours before they reached the base. They said they couldn't leave with out a parting gift, so they unchained me and put my back against the wall. They put something soft around my lower region and put my hands against the wall. I felt something sharp against my hands and I realize they were nailing me to the wall. I couldn't scream I didn't have to scream because I didn't feel pain anymore. For that I was grateful. Before I went to a quite slumber they said, 'Don't worry my angel. You're evil to us and we want to keep you. You're evil to us because you stolen our hearts and we can't get it back. For that well paint black angel wings on you to represent you falling from grace and being a thief. We won't be gone for too long, so don't worry, my black angel. We'll come back for you." And I was alone.

* * *

He couldn't be alive anymore, but one can still hope can they. He was so young. He had so much fighting spirit and he was always optimistic about our tomorrows. Although if we don't find him he might not have another tomorrow. Who was he to have two rouge ninjas snatch him away? He wasn't anyone special, except with his kind and forgiving heart. He was quick to defend and always helping people, even though some didn't disserve it. He was strong physical and mentally and maybe emotionally. He was beautiful and angelic in his own way. Secretly everybody called him an angel. He was perfect in his own way. Now somebody took him away from us and we want him back. We can only hope we aren't too late.

"Scan every inch of this building, if those rouge ninjas are here they are to be dead." We finally reached their hideout. Our team was made out of us six plus ANBUs. There was me. Plus Anko and Hayate, his teammates. It was Ibiki though I didn't know what was between him and Iruka, but he was there and Kotetsu and Izumo, his friends. It was odd because it was much of a team not to mention the ANBU.

Before we left the Third explain that if Iruka is alive he probably been tortured and the best thing to do is have a lot of people he's familiar with. Plus you need all the fire power because each one of your skills will be able to get rid of the Soridane brothers for good.

Unfortunately we got there too late, so they were no longer there. Unfortunately we got there to late now Iruka was found have dead. Anko was crying, for the first time we seen her cry after she got cursed by that damned Orochimaru.

Anybody would not blame her for crying, but this is the way of the shinobi.

Iruka would've been unrecognizable, but his face was the only thing untouched and his body was full of scars. The smell of blood was full and his body was covered in scars, but we were all sure that physical scars weren't the only thing there.

Now our fallen angel has a new name one we never would say around him. Scar Angel.

Okay if I don't say so my self I think I did well on this one.


	2. Chapter 2 Screaming Angel

Chapter 2 Screaming Angel

I sent two ANBUs and Anko back to Konoha, the last one was a medic. At first she argued, but she came to here senses and realizes that she wasn't any help and she was almost hysterical. Izumo decide to accompany her and he was glad. It was less people traveling. So now it was just me, Ibiki, and Kotetsu and the medic.

"What are we going to do?" Kotetsu asked. He hasn't been to sleep for the past three days. He wasn't blaming him, the sight was so horrid that not even Ibiki could rest easy and he's the head Torture and Interrogation officer.

Truth was it was a nightmare to behold.

"I don't know," I hung my head feeling useless.

Ibiki spoke up, "It should past." We looked at him, he elaborated. "Besides his physical pain, he probably won't be mentally stable and his emotions are running on high level of distress. From the look of his body, they cut him and deep, but they could have done something to his mental state I don't know he not awake yet. And put him on a jutsu won't help, so we have to wait."

I looked and thought it doesn't make any since. Why go through all this trouble? What was Iruka to them? Maybe I'm reading into this to much. Maybe they thought he would be found to play with, so they took him and literally destroyed his physical self. Now they would have bigger fish to fry if he doesn't come out mentally stable.

Oh, who am I kidding? He's been gone for a week beaten to death it's painfully obvious that his mental state been torn away.

Ibiki had enough of Kakashi silent thinking. "Enough, stop doubting about what can happen. He's stronger then he appears to be, especially if he survived all of this and only have nightmares about his pain."

Kakashi nodded, "However he still hasn't wakened up and the medic gave him more pain medicine then seductive."

Kotetsu said, "Pain medicine does act like seductive, so he probably sleeping off the drugs, plus it would be easier for us to move him." Kakashi and Ibiki nodded.

………………………………………………………………………

It's so dark. Where am I? I can't find my way out and everything hurts. My legs, my arms, my stomach, and my hands hurt the most. I'm so confused. Why would they do that to me? What was I to them? An "Angel", don't make me laugh who would treat an "Angel" like that. Not even a fallen angel deserves that. I want them to stop; I want to get away from them. Somebody help me.

Iruka twitched and twitched some more. He moved and regretted it. His hands had strung and he felt something break.

"Crap," he heard somebody cursed. "Hold him down so he doesn't move too much." The voice sounded familiar.

"Kotetsu," Iruka voice was dry so it came out in slurs.

Iruka felt a grip on his shoulders and groan. His shoulders were stiff enough as it was. "Let go." Kotetsu did so. He sat up and slowly opens his eyes to see an open field.

"Where am I?"

"Away from your captures that's for sure."

………………………………………………………………............

He was awake and for the time being normal, but for how long. Our now scarred angel is now conscious and he might not be the same. We were worried, but maybe we are just over protective. Just who is this man that gives a heart to everyone?

………………………………………………………………………

_**Now thing will get intresting.**_


	3. Chapter 3 High Spirit Angel

Chapter 3 High Spirit Angel

Iruka ran through the woods like somebody was after him. Actually it was just four ninjas trying to catch up with him. He heard Kotetsu curse as he almost missed a turn therefore almost miss hitting a tree.

"Iruka slow down," Kakashi shouted. It was the loudest he probably ever yelled, but that was okay. Cause at least Iruka listen.

"Finally," Kotetsu said as he caught his breath. Iruka didn't think he was tired. "Where did all that energy come from?"

Iruka shrug, "I don't know. One minute I couldn't keep my eyes open and the next I'm bursting with energy." Three days ago Iruka couldn't stay awake for nothing. Now they can't get him to slow down for anything, but they haven't gotten into any trouble so everything was okay and they didn't need to stick by him as often. Although the medic doesn't like the way he exerting his energy, he wasn't complaining. What was happening now was a miracle.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi threw Iruka on his back and what do you know he fell right to sleep.

"I'll honestly never understand him," Ibiki said.

Kotetsu laugh and then a tear slip down his face. "Damn it. Damn it all."

"Kotetsu get a hold of yourself." Kakashi said.

"Don't tell me to get a hold of myself Kakashi. My best friend doesn't remember anything for the past six years except vague stuff like his parents are decease, or he's still at the academy. That he thinks he's ten. Also he knows that he's a chunin. Do you see how fuck up that is? His entire timeline is screwed. What's next he's going to wake up thinking that the Kyubbi attack happens today? Well?"

Yes that's just how bad his memories are. Shit I wouldn't be surprised if he thinks his parents were alive.

"Okay, so maybe you have every right to upset but that doesn't mean you shouldn't calm down. Iruka is put in delicate situation and we must be happy along with him. So far he's five with a chunin status. He doesn't know about the Kyubbi and he thinks he's at the academy. It's no telling what he's seeing in his mind but we got to make sure he's stays calm."

Ibiki nodded. "The medic and I went into his mind and we saw so disturbing stuff. Like his mind have mirrors and each mirror there is some kind of memory attach to it. We touch them and they play like a video except it's all scratched up. And when we move to another mirror it does the same thing. When we take a closer look at the mirrors, they have cracks in it. Not big ones, but little one that you have squint and see. So I'm thinking the effects of his memories are not long, but that doesn't mean his mind will go back to normal.

………………………………………………………………………

The sun was hiding behind dark clouds. Oh this isn't good. Thunder roll and lightning flash, Iruka at the sudden noise and ask, "What's going on?" He asked in such a normal way everybody crowded him.

"Iruka tell me what day is it." Kotetsu ask.

Iruka glared at him, what he just asks was a stupid question. "Well if I remember correctly I was kidnapped for god knows how long, so no I don't know what day it is."

Kotetsu bounced up and down and screamed, "I could kiss you right now."

"And risked getting skinned I don't think so." The two of them laugh and Ibiki went in.

"Do remember anything that happened to you?"

Iruka shuddered. He did not want to remember those craze looks it was unbearable.

"Angel." They looked.

"Angel is what they kept calling me. Their beautiful dark angel. They call me dark because I stole their heart and won't give it back" Iruka shivered. "They put me in a dark room. They chained me to the wall and started talking nonsense and yet not one time they asked me for information about Konoha."

"So why did they kidnap you?" Kakashi asked suspicious about the whole story.

"That just it I don't know. They keep saying I'm their savior and, and I don't know. Have the time I barely was able to stay awake. They kept cutting me each cut was either shallow or deep. Neither of them to kill me. I was bound and gagged and I couldn't use my voice anymore. I'm surprise I'm talking now. The pain was unbearable. I only got a glimpse of their faces and I couldn't see anymore I didn't want to see. That's why I felt as though I was blind."  
Ibiki calculated and thought he isn't trying to hide everything. I think he's just honest to god scared. Terrified that they was probably going to come back for him.

"And the scary part about it was they said they were going to come back for me." Ibiki, Kakashi, and Kotetsu flinched.

………………………………………………………………………

We watch as Iruka slept. He squirms and moaned in pain and fear. We sat there and watch.

"This isn't good. If they come back they might take him again and do more then physically hurt him and give him little nightmares."

"I'm tired of my questions not being answer." Kotetsu gave Kakashi an owlish look.

"I don't recall you ever asking questions."

"My question is, who is this man to be captured the way he was? Why him? What was he to them? He doesn't seem like the one to catch people attention like that. So why?"  
"Although we all don't want to admit it, he affects us in a strange way. It scares us. He's our angel, our light, our protector, and or savior. He's so kind, I don't recall him every being selfish before. I guess that's what gets him into trouble."

………………………………………………………………………

_**There you have it.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Home Angel

**I'm deciding to end the story because not even I can tell where this is going. Or maybe this will be the ending of it I'm not sure. I hope you guys won't be disappointed. However if it makes you feel better, I'm going to do a modern time KakaIru story.**

Chapter 4 Home Angel

Everybody was happy that Iruka was back it was an unfortunate accident. It was even more unfortunate when Iruka was force to retire from being a ninja. What happen there was unclear although it was quite obvious it was the work of the council.

_How could they? _Was murmured throughout the village.

_He gives his life up to protect us and they do this. _Needless to say they were disgusted by what happen. And sure enough it was an uproar.

"How could they do that to him?"

The Hokage sigh, "They said for him to get caught like that they say he doesn't deserve his title and stripped him of his title. I tried to veto it, but it happened while I wasn't looking." The old man had the grace to be embarrassed. "Looks like they're going to need a new job."

Kakashi laugh.

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka sat in the hospital alone. He was surprised to find out he got stripped of his title. Although it sadden him, to be honest he didn't want to be a ninja. He was just following in his parents footsteps and it turn out to be wrong. His parents probably would be disappointed that he's not fighting for his position, but as his parents always say. "Don't settle for less". And that exactly what he did.

He stood up and stretched. He wasn't anymore comfortable then before. So he had released his wings. It felt good.

"If you're an angel why are you here?"

Iruka looked back and saw Kakashi. "My parents were cast out of heaven and hell. After the meeting on the truce bridge between heaven and hell the two kind of like each other, so they met up. They talked and found out heaven and hell was no different then Earth just better or worst. You can say this is a wasteland. The two of them were cast out because they disobeyed direct order form God and the Devil about their meetings and as punishment they were cast out as humans. Meaning they were still angels just they can die a human death."

Kakashi took a minute to absorb the information he receive. "Now that I think about it did those rouge ninjas know you were an actually angel?" Iruka nodded. "But you're not a full angel you're half." Iruka nodded again. "So what did they want?"

"A blessing."

"A blessing?"

"A blessing is a sacred power among us angels. It's like a passage to heaven for all souls who done badly on earth. Somehow those two manage to gain physical forms and kidnap me. They thought I would give in to their torture and grant them a blessing, but I didn't. It would be a waste. Maybe I should've, look at what they did to me." The scars were horrendous plus they were still healing.

"Don't worry about those scars as they would surely heal. These scars are what make you beautiful my dear. My dearest angel please don't cry cheer up, because I love for you. My dearest angel keep your head up high, and show your scars with pride. My dearest angel for you're not just an angel you are my Scar Angel."

………………………………………………………………………

**Thank you for reading "Scar Angel".**


End file.
